


A Waltz to Remember

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Season 1, tipsy!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal teaches a pretty tipsy Will to Waltz</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waltz to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy4thewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/gifts).



> For my mama and muse Kayla, who spurs crazy things like this

Will was tipsy, there was no denying it. In his loose grip was a glass containing another finger of whiskey, and he eyed it warily. He really shouldn't drink anymore. And yet- 

Down it goes. After polishing it off, he carefully placed the fancy looking glass down on the side table, head lolling to the side lazily as a smile creeps up his face. Dinner had been amazing, as it always was when he ate at Doctor Lecter's. The whiskey was amazing, even his chairs were amazing. He stroked the chair he sat in thoughtfully. It was pretty comfortable. Where did he even go shopping for furniture like this? His decor and furnishings were no doubt top notch and the highest quality. He hummed and rubbed the chair again, the whiskey warming in his gut. 

"Will?" turning his head, he sees Lecter in the doorway to the room, his glass of wine in one hand with a book in the other. He had walked off to retrieve some book about a culture they had been talking about... He can't quite remember what it was. He enters, and like all his possessions, Lecter has a certain elegance about him. A kind of dancers grace almost. A thought pops into his head and before he can stop himself, he blurts out his question. 

"Do you know how to dance, Doctor Lecter?" 

Pausing before he reaches his seat, Lecter casts him a look that was a mix of curiosity and amusement. "Yes. When I was younger I learned to waltz along with some ballroom."

"Of course you did," Will tipped his head at him, eyes crinkling with a lazy smile. "You look like the type. The way you walk and stuff I guess." his words floated from his lips pleasantly, easily. He was always a bit more chatty with alcohol in his system. 

"Do I?" Lecter continued to his seat, sitting quietly in the chair across from Will. The fireplace between them generated gentle heat and caused light to dance across their faces with shadows being cast harshly. The half of Hannibal's face in the dark looked like a skull with all his dramatic angles, Will observes to himself. He eyed the whiskey resting on the side table innocently, and considers another finger or two. He wasn't drunk yet, but he was right on the cusp. 

"Do you still know how to dance then?" Will quizzed, distracting himself from more booze. 

"Hm... I can't say I would know. It's been quite a while since I have had a dancing partner. I suppose I still have the muscle memory for it though." the book is placed on the side table next to him, put aside for now. Will's secretly glad, he doesn't know if he could keep up with an intelligent conversation or even if he wants to right now. He's warm, loose lipped, and wants to see Hannibal dance. 

Mind made up, he stands carefully from his seat, one hand on the arm to steady him while he rose. He certainly didn't want Lecter to know he was this buzzed, he wanted to seem like a capable adult that could handle his liquor. "Can you..." he's suddenly hesitant, licking his lips as he looks into the fire for support of some kind. "Can you ah, y'know," Lecter watches his silently, waiting for him, not offering any help. "Can you show me?" he says quickly, his words slurring only slightly. "Like, teach me. How to waltz." 

"You would like to learn?" Hannibal tilts his head slightly, watching Will with that look of controlled interest. 

"Mhm. If you still remember how, that is." Will raised his brow, a slight challenge for his psychiatrist. Hannibal reflected his light amusement, standing and shedding his jacket. 

"Very well. It will be a learning experience for both of us." 

Will watched as he undid his vest as well, leaving him in just his slacks and dress shirt. He looked starkly naked, casual like Will had only seen once before when he was in his morning robe. He rocked on his feet awkwardly, rethinking his tipsy confidence. He didn't have time to think of an excuse though, because before he knew it Hannibal's hands were on him, positioning his hands. His left hand was placed on Hannibal's shoulder, his right clasped in his hand. Lecter placed his right hand on Will's back, his palm burning through his coat and shirt straight to his skin. He glanced up at Lecter, searching for something to say. 

"Isn't this the girl's position?"

"Yes, usually when a man and woman waltz the man leads. I thought I would lead because I'm teaching you." 

Will grumbled in response. 

"Closer, Will." 

"Wha-" 

The hand at his back pulled him closer, making him take a stumbling step, Will's chest brushing against Lecter's. They were so close Will could feel the doctors breath fan out over his forehead. If he tilted his head up he was sure he would be closer to Hannibal's face than he had ever been before. The proximity made his head spin, and he gripped Lecter's hand tighter. 

"Are you alright?" he could feel the rumble in his chest as he talked, the deep vibrations of his sultry accent. God, this was a terrible idea. His palm began to sweat in the other mans grip. 

"S-sorry..." he laughed nervously. "Not exactly ah, used to this." 

"That's alright, just follow my instructions." Will thinks he'd do anything the doctor wanted him to do right about now. "Straighten your back, yes like that. Lift your left elbow up a bit, you want it almost horizontal but still comfortable. Wonderful." Will could now easily smell Hannibal, the cologne invading his senses in the worst way. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face into the crook of his neck, maybe sneak a small taste with his tongue-

Christ, this was not the time to think about that when he was pressed so close to Lecter. He swallowed loudly, glancing up at the man he was so intimately held against. 

"Are you ready to learn the steps?" 

"Mhm." 

"Very well. It's simply one and two and three..." 

Hannibal led him around the room slowly, showing him the footwork, how he should step back as Lecter stepped forward and how the slow rotation worked. Will was more or less an uncoordinated mess, but after a few takes and more concentration, he managed to not trip over his feet every other step. 

"You're doing very well, Will." he grunted softly, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as they spun slowly. "Are you ready to go at the normal speed?" 

"It's faster than this?" Will asked incredibly, looking up at Hannibal. His lips twitched slightly, eyes shining down at him. 

"Yes Will." his hand pressed firm between his shoulder blades, pulling him into a slightly faster step. Will made a small noise, trying to keep up. "Good. It seems I do remember, thank you Will." 

"Yeah..." Hannibal suddenly released him, hands sliding away. Panicking, Will thought maybe he was just too clumsy to want to dance with anymore. "Wait-" 

"I'm only turning on music for us to waltz to." Lecter reassured him, retreating. Will stood there dumbly in the middle of the room, wiping his very sweaty palms against his jeans. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, catching up with the events. He was waltzing with his psychiatrist. His very nice smelling, very handsome psychiatrist. He sighed loudly, making a beeline for the whiskey before Hannibal returned. After throwing back maybe a little too much, he heard Hannibal's footsteps coming back. He quickly shuffled away from the table, standing near the center of the room again with the alcohol still burning his throat. 

"And the Waltz Goes On, composed by Anthony Hopkins. This should serve us well." Will nodded, not really knowing or caring if it was some great piece of music. He just wanted Lecter back in his arms. Christ, even his thoughts sounded drunk. He shook his head, carding a hand through his hair nervously. He observed Lecter's back as he set up the music, watching the shirt be pulled over his muscles. Damn. How would he look without a shirt? He certainly was hiding his body beneath those stupid suit layers. What would he look like in a plain white tee? The fabric pulled over his chest, large forearms appearing from the sleeves, snaking their way around Will's body... 

Whoops, Hannibal was looking at him. Will's face flushed and he cleared his throat, pulling himself from his daydreams. He became aware of the music filling the room, a firm and certainly dance-able piece. He licked his lips, straightened his back and lifted his arms, waiting for Hannibal to fill the empty space. 

"Ready?" he offered Lecter a lopsided smile, nodding to get him to come closer. Hannibal loomed over him as he got into position, hand landing softly exactly where it had been before, right between his shoulder blades. 

"Elbow up," his voice directed him, and like an obedient pup he did so, straightening his back even more while he was at it. "You're very good at taking directions, Will. A fast learner too." the praise burned low in the back of his skull, fuzzy more or less like the warmth from the whiskey. Definitely more enjoyable than the whiskey. 

"You're good at directing, Hannibal." he realized as the words left his lips that he was using his first name, but also realized he didn't really care about that right now. Plus he liked his name. Liked how it tasted fused with his expensive whiskey and liked how it sounded mingling in the air with the classical music as it's partner. 

If Hannibal noticed the change, he made no indication, simply nodding humbly at his compliment. 

"We will begin on the next count. Ready?" 

"Mm." 

When they began, Will was aware of another reason this was a bad idea. They were spinning rather smoothly now that he had picked up the steps, but the whiskey in him disagreed with the action. After a few turns a steady throbbing began in his temple and he made a low noise, hand sliding from Hannibal's shoulder to the side of his neck. 

"W-Wait." he stammered, trying to will his building headache and dizziness away. Hannibal stopped, and Will really didn't see any other option than to rest his head on his shoulder, face nuzzled into his neck. To alleviate his dizziness of course. Although his eyes were closed he could feel Hannibal's chuckle, the vibrations in his neck telling him so. The larger mans hands slipped away from their positions again, coming to a rest on his waist. They burned like coals and Will could only deliciously imagine them on his bare hips. 

"Are you alright Will?"

"Nmm,"

"Too much whiskey?" 

He didn't reply. 

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No. No, this is... fine." he resisted saying 'perfect'. His earlier fantasy was coming true, but he was too far gone to appreciate the scent of Hannibal. If anything, it made his headache worse. He reluctantly turned his face and rested it against his shirt, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric once. "Nice," he mumbled quietly, almost to himself. They stood like that, Hannibal holding Will against him gently, music continuing on, letting the dust and light dance away through the night. "Did you really not 'member how to waltz?" he was slurring, but that was fine. He didn't care too much anymore. 

"I was refreshing my memory." 

"Mhm." Will hummed skeptically, suddenly doubting the man wouldn't still be practicing dancing, what with all the fancy events he must go to. 

"Do you doubt me?" 

"M'be." 

"Your as sharp as ever, intoxicated or no." a hand leaves his waist and finds its way to the back of Will's skull, cradling it and running thick fingers through his curls. He could purr it felt so nice. 

"Compliments will get 'chu ever'where." 

"Hopefully." 

Two fingers tipped his head up and Will made an unhappy noise, perfectly content to rest against his shoulder. He stifled the noise when he felt a warm pair of lips against his. At first he was surprised, but that transitioned quickly into bliss. Sure he could overthink it now, or he could enjoy the body against him, the warmth encasing him like a cocoon, and the beautiful music accompanying them. He decided on the latter option. Let reason speak to him tomorrow, tonight he was a slave to the simple pleasures of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 'And the Waltz Goes On' is an actual Waltz composed by Anthony Hopkins, and it is beautiful children. Thanks to Kayla for suggesting it <3


End file.
